DRIVING MISS KOKO
by Sondra Gaby Black
Summary: REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA KOKORO BLACK. Ella una famosa actriz, el simplemente su chofer. ¿Podran sus sentimientos vencer todos los obstaculos?
1. ¿CUANTO A CUANTO?

**Capítulo I: ¿Cuánto a cuánto?**

**¿Se supone que debo abrir la puerta yo misma Black? – puse los ojos en blanco y me moví con desgana para abrírsela, con gusto le aplastaría la cabezota algunas veces pero como poder si yo la amaba, siempre lo había hecho y siempre sería así. **

**Llevada 30 años siendo el chofer de aquella insoportable mujer y aún podía recordar claramente el primer día que la vi.**

**Mi primer día como chofer de la Srta. Alechan, una famosa actriz de cine, llegue con media hora de antelación quería familiarizarme con el sitio y sobre todo con el auto.**

**Toque el intercomunicador de la entrada la respuesta tardo apenas unos segundos,**

**Buen día – la voz ronca de un hombre con tono bastante cortés se dirigió a mi desde el aparato – dígame ¿en qué puedo servirle?**

**Eh… soy el nuevo chofer, Jacob Black – estaba algo nervioso no solo por ser nuevo en esto sino también por la persona para quien trabajaría.**

**Tenía fama de ser tan poco tolerante como hermosa y la mayoría de los que habían trabajado para ella duraban poco en sus puestos.**

**Ah sí le esperábamos – volvió a decir la voz – al entrar dé la vuelta a la casa le esperare en la puerta de servicio – **

**Muchas gracias – apenas logre terminar la frase cuando escuche un zumbido en la puerta indicándome que podía pasar. **

**La casa era bellísima, rodeada de un jardín excelentemente cuidado con flores de todas las especies conocidas y seguramente también desconocidas del mundo.**

**Una gran fuente en medio hacía sentir el ambiente tan fresco, para ser un gigantesco jardín el sitio era acogedor a su modo.**

**La casa por supuesto no era menos opulenta. Blanca con tejas rojas nada impresionante de no ser por el increíble tamaño, debía tener dos tal vez tres pisos y un millar de ventanas y ventanales por todos lados me hacían pensar que debía ser muy clara en su interior.**

**Al dar por completo vuelta para llegar a la parte trasera de la casa, lo que me llevo mi buen rato, podía ser el equivalente a una caminata corta de ejercicio matutino, un hombre mayor perfectamente vestido con un traje negro, que supuse sería era el mayordomo, me esperaba con aire impaciente.**

**Por aquí Sr. Black por favor sígame, de prisa la Srta. Alechan no debe tardar en bajar para desayunar así que apenas tengo tiempo de darle las instrucciones correspondientes – lo seguí tratando de mantener su paso, realmente estaba apurado – esta será su habitación trabajara de lunes a sábado siendo el domingo su día libre, sus uniformes están en el closet. Colóquelos en la cesta que se encuentra en el baño, junto con cualquier prenda de ropa que quiera que el servicio le lave. Le espero en veinte minutos en el estacionamiento – dicho esto se retiro de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él.**

**Era una de las principales razones por las que acepte este trabajo, no tendría que pagar por casa o comida así que podría ahorrar prácticamente todo lo que ganara. **

**La habitación era bastante cómoda y más grande de lo que esperaba, con los muebles necesarios pero, como todo en aquella casa, decorada bellamente. Si así eran las habitaciones del servicio que podía esperar de las habitaciones de la Srta.**

**Claro como si fueses a verla alguna vez Jacob Black - dije para mí mismo.**

**Revise el closet para encontrarme con tres uniformes idénticos, completamente negro el traje con camisa blanca y uno con detalles grises mucho más elegante, sería para ocasiones especiales seguramente.**

**A los quince minutos me encontraba en la puerta de la cocina y dos minutos después llego Alfred, no me había dicho como se llamaba y francamente me recordaba al mayordomo de Batman, para mostrarme los autos de la Srta. Alechan, si leyeron bien los autos, en el estacionamiento había un rustico tipo Jeep completamente equipado para campo traviesa, una limosina blanca con la iníciales ****K.A.**** en plateado grabadas en las puertas posteriores ni pensar en alquilar una, ella debía tener la propia totalmente personalizada a su estilo y un volvo plateado último modelo.**

**Ese auto sería el que debía utilizar para transportarla a diario y la limosina solo para estrenos y festejos especiales o cuando ella así lo solicitase.**

**Revise todos los detalles, ajuste el asiento del piloto, el otro chofer debió medir uno noventa dividido entre dos, el asiento estaba casi empotrado debajo del volante.**

**Me distraje revisando debajo del auto en busca de cualquier desperfecto en los frenos o el tren delantero, mis conocimientos de mecánica habían sido de gran importancia para mis empleadores.**

**Estaba totalmente embobecido con los sistemas de amortiguación y dirección del volvo cuando el aclarar de garganta de una voz femenina me saco de mis ensoñaciones.**

**Junto a mí la punta de la primera de un par de sandalias doradas demarcaba su impaciencia golpeando el piso, Wow si esos eran los pies ya quería ver yo lo que estaba más arriba.**

**No pude evitar levantarme con la mirada fija en esas piernas desde la punta de los pies hasta el punto en que la abertura de la falda que me privaba del placer continuar mi recorrido visual.**

**Las uñas perfectamente arregladas pintadas con un brillo perlado que contrastaba de manera peculiar con la blanquísima piel parecida al terciopelo que subía hasta un delicado tobillo rodeado por una elegante tobillera con dijes de piedras, una pantorrilla marcada por el ejercicio sosteniendo un tonificado muslo que se escondía donde la falda de vuelos del vestido de flores color pastel cortaba la continuidad del glorioso cuerpo que bebía esconderse debajo de la finísima tela.**

**Aun pude definir las curvas de su cadera y la estrechez de su cintura, el movimiento de su torso al respirar, moviendo la tela del escote que dejaba entre ver el contorno de su generoso pecho, un dije en forma de K complementaba la cadena de oro que rodeaba su cuello largo y estilizado, los ángulos redondeados de su barbilla eran el marco perfecto para esos labios carnosos apenas cubiertos por un brillo rosa.**

**Al momento en que nuestras miradas se encontraron me perdí en aquellos ojos castaños grandes y llenos de vitalidad que parecían devolverme una mirada furiosa al tiempo que un mechón de su cabello castaño, que al sol destellaba en tonos rojizos, escapo de detrás de su oreja.**

**El impulso de devolverlo a su lugar estuvo a punto de traicionarme pero la voz más melodiosa y perfecta que había escuchado jamás me hizo recobrar la cordura.**

**Será posible que deje de mirarme con esa cara de idiota y me abra la puerta del auto para poder marcharnos, voy a llegar tarde – se volvió tan elegantemente tongoneando sus caderas de manera tan sensual que se me hizo imposible no mirar su trasero perfectamente redondeado.**

**Volvió a hablarme como si supiera lo que hacía aun cuando no me miraba.**

**A moverse ¿Señor? – note la interrogante en su voz y le respondí.**

**Black, Jacob Black - **

**Bien Sr. Black le parecería bien si nos vamos de una buena vez – **

**Le abrí la puerta rápidamente viéndola subirse, como podía moverse así todo el tiempo sigilosa e insinuante como una loba al acecho. **

**Me subí al auto salimos de la casa no sin antes preguntarle.**

**¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos Srta? – **

**Me dio la dirección, no conocía muy bien la ciudad pero los recorridos que había hecho con otro chofer a manera de entrenamiento me habían orientado lo suficiente para saber a donde debía ir.**

**Las primeras semanas fueron bastante fáciles, incluso algunos días ni siquiera tuve que llevarla a ningún lado, los que aprovechaba para lavar el auto y hacerle mantenimiento.**

**Eran los días en que salía con su novio, un famoso cantante de rock, solía gustarme su música antes de saber que era su novio pero ahora le detestaba intensamente y no entendía muy bien porque o más bien no quería entenderlo.**

**Las veces que me tocaba buscarle o llevarle a su casa refunfuñaba todo el camino, ese paliducho pelo de paja era insoportable no se que le veía, era un flacucho insípido.**

**Bueno la verdad no era nada feo pero si insoportable.**

**Con lo que si me divertía muchísimo era con las salidas solo para chicas que hacia una vez a la semana, primero todas sus amigas eran actrices, modelos o cantantes muy famosas y cada cual estaba más buena, no conozco otra palabra con la que describir aquellos mujerones, que la otra.**

**Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas esos días un desfile de hermosas y voluptuosas mujeres, operadas o no realmente me importaba poco, se paseaban frente a mí para subir a la limusina, el auto indicado para la ocasión, haciéndome agua la boca al verlas.**

**Algunas veces me parecía que mi jefecita echaba chispas por los ojos al notar mis descaradas miradas, pero ¿qué razón podía tener para tal cosa?, seguramente era mi imaginación.**

**Normalmente hablaban de ropa, zapatos o maquillaje, cosas de chicas bastante aburridas y triviales debo agregar, y en cuanto comenzaban a surgir los nombres de hombres a la conversación mi jefa subía el vidrio que me separaba de ellas para que no pudiese escucharles.**

**Como si me interesara lo que el novio de tal le dijo a cual – refunfuñe en cuanto el vidrio hubo subido por completo.**

**Cantaba distraídamente una canción en la radio cuando de pronto el sonido del intercomunicador llamo mi atención.**

**Estuve a punto de contestar cuando me di cuenta que lo habían presionado por error. **

**Apague la radio de inmediato, no quería que se dieran cuenta que las escuchaba, esto se pondría interesante.**

… **no sé como lo toleras de veras, a veces puede ser tan insoportable – escuche terminar una frase.**

**Bueno Naty querida, en el corazón no se manda y si Koko le quiere ella sabrá que le ve, ¿no crees?**

**Lo sé Joy, es muy guapo eso salta a la vista, pero le ha sido infiel a todas sus novias anteriores ¿Quién te asegura que no te hará lo mismo Koko?**

**Él me ama Naty yo lo sé – esa era la voz de mi jefa – y no sería capaz de hacerme algo así – **

**Yo estoy de acuerdo con Naty, Koko – añadió una voz que no había escuchado antes – por favor no te confíes tanto de James los hombres no cambian de la noche a la mañana – **

**Debo confiar en el Adri, además no puedo pasar todos los días persiguiéndole como una paranoica – hablo de nuevo mi jefa –**

**Está bien Koko, no queremos ser aguafiestas así que mejor dejémoslo, solo queremos que sepas que nos preocupamos por ti – dijo otra voz que no había sonado con anterioridad – y hablando de otro tema, bueno es el mismo tema pero mejor dirigido – se carcajeo antes de continuar - se me cae la baba cada vez que veo a tu guapísimo chofer, el tipo esta como le da la gana – la risas corearon el comentario y yo me infle como un pavo real casi le agradecí.**

**Uff si Gaby yo casi estoy que le salto encima sin pensarlo mucho – le respondió entre risas la que si no me equivocaba debía ser Adri de nuevo.**

**Por favor chicas, es el chofer – agrego mi jefa con tono despectivo – aunque debo admitir que tienen razón el tipo tiene lo suyo y muy bien distribuido para ser sinceras – era la primera vez que la escuchaba reír así, tan natural, tan ella misma a mi parecer, me dejo sorprendido su comentario, se había fijado en mi, quizás no tan exhaustivamente como yo solía mirarle cada vez que podía pero definitivamente no le era indiferente.**

**Señoritas las desconozco – menciono una nueva voz, ¿Cuántas mujeres había allá atrás? Ah sí seis contando a mi jefa claro – no puedo creer que quieran saltar encima de un simple chofer solo por estar repapacito – soltó tremenda carcajada tras su comentario, mientras sus compañeras gritaron al unísono.**

**¡¿Mer?! – **

**¡Bueno chicas estoy casada no ciega! – todas rieron.**

**Luego volvieron a los diseños que utilizarían en la gala tal y la noche cual, deje de prestarles atención.**

**Ya en mi cama después de un ajetreado día no podía dormir, solo pensaba en mi jefa y el ajustadísimo vestido lila que llevaba hoy, se le marcaba cada curva de su perfecto cuerpo y era fácil notar que no llevaba ropa interior, recordar eso tenía efectos en mi dignos de una ducha de agua muy muy fría.**

**Decidí levantarme o terminaría jugueteando conmigo mismo como un tonto adolescente.**

**Fui a la cocina a buscar algún refrigerio en el refrigerador para controlar un poco mi ansiedad.**

**Tome un pote de helado de chocolate y una cucharilla, Alfred había dicho que podía comer cuanto quisiera siempre y cuando no fuese del otro refrigerador, en realidad se llamaba Wilfred pero Alfred me gustaba más, ese tenia las exquisiteces de la Srta. Alechan, nunca lo había abierto aunque me daba algo de curiosidad.**

**Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y encendí el televisor buscando algo interesante que ver, encontré la repetición del juego de baseball de la noche de hoy y me dispuse a disfrutarlo cómodamente así que subí los pies en otra silla y me arrellane plácidamente.**

**¿Cómo va el juego Black? – me sorprendí tanto que al tratar de incorporarme lo más rápido posible solo logre caerme de la silla como un bodoque.**

**¿Te encuentras bien? – la escuche preguntar de nuevo.**

**Ahora estaba de pie junto a mi mirándome entre preocupada y divertida, la sobre bata blanca de seda le llegaba a las rodillas dejando ver sus piernas divinas, tuve que girarme para evitar la tentación de mirar debajo de ella.**

**Eh… si gracias… lo siento Srta.… me asusto… - balbuceé tontamente.**

**No te preocupes sólo vine por algo de comer, no puedo dormir –**

**¿Comer a esta hora? No es esa una práctica prohibida entre las actrices, ¿No están siempre a dieta? – pregunte risueño. **

**Me miro de arriba abajo como sopesando mis palabras**

**Oh… lo siento mucho, no quise ser indiscreto – tome el helado y me encamine a mi habitación.**

**¿Quieres un hotdog? – me pregunto como si no hubiese notado que ya me iba. **

**No supe que hacer, era sumamente incomodo pero no pensaba rechazarla.**

**Por… supuesto y si quiere puedo preparar leche malteada de chocolate – le mostré el embase entre mis manos.**

**Me parece perfecto – contesto sonriéndome – y yo no hago dietas, como de todo a todas horas solo me mato el gym 2 horas diarias – puso los ojos en blanco y me sonrió de nuevo.**

**Ok esta no era para nada la mujer que me habían descrito los otros choferes, una ogra que asesinaba con la mirada y soltaba hieles por la boca, más bien parecía dulce y para nada engreída al menos no en este momento. **

**Apenas serví los dos vasos de leche malteada la oí chiflar para llamar mi atención, logre levantar la cara segundos antes que un paquete de pan se estrellara contra mi pecho y por poco lo dejo caer, se rió nuevamente antes de pedirme. **

**¿Puedes abrirlos? – ella colocaba unas cuantas salchichas a sancochar sobre la hornilla. **

**Claro – le respondí comenzando con la tarea asignada.**

**La mire maravillado mientras colocaba las salsas, el queso y trituraba unas papitas dentro del paquete, parecía haberlo hecho muchas veces.**

**Ni por asomo le digas a Wilfred que me levanto a comer por las noches o dormiría de guardia frente al refrigerador para que yo no tuviese que preparar nada – me advirtió divertida.**

**No se preocupe Srta. por mi no se enterará – le conteste sincero.**

**Te lo agradezco, es demasiado servicial y si se lo permito me convertirá en una inútil muñequita –**

**Muñequita no muñecota diría yo, pensé mirándola de nuevo, la tela sobre su cuerpo debía ser tan suave como su propia piel, deseaba tocarla desesperadamente.**

**Contrólate Jake, es tu jefa, es tu jefa, me repetí para mi mismo todas las veces que fue necesario para que mi cuerpo se sosegara. **

**Le entregue su bebida y tome un pan para rellenarlo mientras ella hacía lo mismo, de pronto comenzó a dar saltitos señalando el televisor a mi espalda. Me gire para mirarlo, el equipo local había dado un home run y ella estaba súper emocionada.**

**¿De veras le gusta el Baseball? – le pregunte antes de dar un enorme mordisco a mi hotdog.**

**Asintió repetidamente ya que tenia la boca llena.**

**Definitivamente me sorprende, no espere que fuese una mujer tan… normal, no sé de que otra forma decirlo – **

**¿Qué esperabas Black? ¿Qué tomara sangre y durmiera en un sarcófago o qué aullase a la luna llena por las noches? – se carcajeo al parecer conocía la fama de monstruo que le daban.**

**Lo siento… creo que soy un gran tonto Srta. – le respondí rascándome la cabeza evidentemente apenado.**

**Ah… hagamos algo en los momentos en que estemos solos como ahora y fuera de tu horario de trabajo puedes tutearme, llámame Kokoro o Koko si prefieres, no me molesta – me aseguro antes de morder nuevamente su hotdog.**

**Está bien… Koko, lo intentaré – prometí algo nervioso y bastante apenado – si no le… te molesta mi nombre es Jacob – le recordé, quizás sería mas cómodo si ella también me llamaba por mi nombre.**

**Lo sé, también lo intentare… Jacob – me sonrió de nuevo pero esta vez se sonrojo un poco, se veía muy hermosa.**

**Tuvimos que controlar varios gritos para no despertar a Wilfred cuando nuestro equipo anotaba carrera o cuando se equivocaban, podía decir una sarta de barbaridades para ser una señorita.**

**Me sentía sumamente cómodo y era evidente que ella también.**

**Cuando termino el partido la ayude a recoger todo, no podíamos dejar evidencia del delito para que Wilfred supiera de las travesuras nocturnas de Koko.**

**La siguiente noche la lleve a una gala de premios MTV o algo así, le tocaba entregar uno si no me equivoco, la escuche mencionar al actor que le acompañaría un tal Taylor no se que.**

**Estaba radiante llevaba un corpiño negro bordado en pedrería, sobre una falda de vuelos y botas hasta debajo de las rodillas, se veía muy moderna pero sin perder la elegancia. **

**Puedes retirarte ya Jacob, dormiré en casa de James esta noche – asentí y me despedí con la mano, ya me había arruinado la noche.**

**Claro que me costó trabajo dormir, me la imaginaba en los brazos de aquel idiota besándolo mientras él la acariciaba, durmiendo junto él en su cama y yo aquí más solo que la una.**

**Bah y porque debe importarme lo que haga – me dije – es solo mi jefa, nada más – me puse la almohada en la cabeza y me obligue a dormirme, no sé cuanto tarde pero al final lo logre.**

**Por la mañana me enfrasque en el mantenimiento de los autos, ella no regresaría hasta la noche y quería mantener mi mente ocupada.**

**Ya tarde me di una ducha y me fui directo a la cama, estaba destruido.**

**No sé que hora era cuando comencé a escuchar ruidos en la cocina, me levante medio sonámbulo para ver que sucedía y allí estaba ella, mirando el juego de basquetbol en la tele.**

**En cuanto me vio me tendió un plato con dos sándwiches, al parecer me esperaba.**

**¿Cuanto a cuánto? – le pregunte con naturalidad mientras me sentaba en una silla a su lado y le daba un buen mordisco a uno de mis sándwiches, al parecer esto se convertiría en alguna pequeña costumbre solo entre nosotros y por mi fantástico. **

* * *

**Feliz cumpleaños mi Koko, hice esto con muchísimo cariño para ti y espero que te guste.**

**Te amo mi Alpha hermosa.**

**Gaby Black. **


	2. TRAICION

**Capítulo II: traición. **

**Nuestros encuentros en la cocina se repetían casi todas las noches y aunque hablábamos poco no era uno de esos silencios incómodos que se pudiese esperar en nuestra extraña situación, más bien nos gustaba estar así, se sentía una camaradería entre nosotros y el aire de complicidad cuando nos encontrábamos con Alfred, bueno Wilfred, era muy divertido, como dos niños que hacen travesuras escondidos del abuelito regañón.**

**Diez dólares a que Johnson falla ese tiro – me decía tomando otra rebanada de pizza de la caja.**

**Tendría que ser un idiota para fallar – le respondí colocando los diez dólares en la mesa para aceptar su apuesta.**

**Debí apostar cien – se burlo mientras tomaba mi dinero – definitivamente no quieres aprender Jacob, tengo un excelente ojo para los deportes y siempre apuesto a ganador – **

"**siempre apuesto a ganador"- me burle descaradamente y ella se doblo de la risa – ya verás que pronto se te acabara la suerte Koko – **

**Te dije que mantuviésemos las apuestas a raya pero no el niño tenía que apostar – continuaba riéndose y se veía radiante – ahora asume las consecuencias –**

**Solo estas de racha pequeña dentro de poco no estarás tan risueña – le refunfuñe cruzándome de brazos como niñito consentido.**

**Uy que miedo, si sigo riéndome así me haré pipi en la silla – se tapo la boca apenada y entonces fui yo el que se doblo de la risa - Lo siento, ves lo que me haces decir, es tu culpa por hacerme sentir tan cómoda – me golpeo juguetona en el hombro, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo y sinceramente yo también.**

**Ah no, nada de hacerse pipi mira que no hay quien limpie – casi nos caemos de las sillas entre risas – shhhh, Alf… digo Wilfred nos va a escuchar con este escándalo – le recordé tratando de controlar mi propia risa.**

**Tienes razón, será mejor irnos a dormir de una vez, ya es bastante tarde – agregó.**

**Aunque al parecer ninguno de los dos teñía ganas de irse, no nos quedo de otra que recoger y despedirnos, ya mañana tendría tiempo de recuperar mis diez dólares.**

**En la mañana la lleve a los estudios, estaba filmando una película nueva y yo me sentaba en un rincón del estudio y la veía ensayar.**

**En realidad era uno de los pocos, si no el único, chofer que entraba al ensayo, ella lo había solicitado y definitivamente nadie era capaz de negarle nada.**

**Su personaje se llamaba Anna McQueen y era una mujer golpeada que huía con su pequeño hijo de cuatro años, de su marido un ex policía alcohólico.**

**Al principio me pareció bastante dramático, pero a medida que veía los ensayos y las filmaciones casi llore en un par de ocasiones.**

**Wow el ensayo de hoy estuvo súper - le felicité en cuanto subimos al auto – y llorabas y dejabas de llorar como si te pasaran un switch – la escuche reír a mis espaldas.**

**Por eso soy actriz Jake, se supone que eso es lo que hacemos – siguió riendo – muchas gracias, sabía que disfrutarías presenciar los ensayos –**

**Oh como no tienes una idea, es fantástico, te lo agradezco mucho Koko - **

**La mañana siguiente era un día de encargos.**

**Debía pasar por la tintorería retirando los vestidos que formarían parte de la colección de lo que nunca más usaría, en el jet set hollywoodense repetir un traje era pecado capital, así que iban directo al closet de donde saldrían de nuevo para alguna subasta de caridad. **

**También me tocaba retirar lo que le enviaba el diseñador en turno para que escogiera lo que usaría para los Emmy, eh ya me sé los nombres de casi todos los premios, luego buscar las joyas y los zapatos, entre otras muchas cosas.**

**Listo - iba tachando en la larga lista lo que ya había hecho y ponía los ojos en blanco al ver todo lo que aún me faltaba por hacer.**

**Ya bien entrada la tarde por fin había logrado todo lo que se me asignó y sinceramente me sentía como la reina de la moda, en mi vida había visto tantos vestidos, zapatos o accesorios femeninos como ese día, otro como este y terminaría como diva del fashion o por lo menos asesor de modas experto.**

**Llegue al estudio con el tiempo suficiente para ver los últimos ensayos, eso me ayudaría a recuperar un poco mi masculinidad ya que el elenco de la película incluía unas cuantas mamacitas además de mi jefa, lástima que yo solo la mirase a ella. **

**Hace rato que estaba totalmente fregado, en el tiempo que pasábamos juntos había descubierto a una mujer totalmente diferente a lo que todos pensaban, dulce, independiente, polifacética casi perfecta, casi porque no era mía.**

**Esa noche quería preparar algo especial, sabía que era una tontería pero podía aprovechar que era la eliminatoria de futbol y el juego sería de los mejores para hacer algo un poquitín diferente.**

**¿Cómo nos preparamos para el juego de esta noche? – pregunte tratando de disimular un poco mi emoción – ya deje enfriando unas cuantas cervezas – otra sorpresita que me había llevado con ella, podía sentarse a ver el juego solo con cervezas y frituras, perfecta definitivamente perfecta.**

**Eh… Jacob sobre eso de veras lo siento pero hoy no podré acompañarte – la miraba por el retrovisor, de veras lo sentía – James ha llegado hoy de su gira y quiero sorprenderlo con una cena romántica – ¡¡¡puff!!! se acabo el encanto Jacob, cuando vas a aprender.**

**No se preocupe Srta, ya lo veremos otro día – no pude disimular muy bien mi enojo, me lo tenía bien merecido por no saber darme mi puesto.**

**Oh… Jacob – comenzó a decirme pero la interrumpí.**

**De verdad no hay de que preocuparse – le aseguré – si usted no va a estar en casa puedo ir a ver el juego con algunos amigos en el bar – ella asintió y volteo para mirar por la ventana, al parecer tampoco le agrado mucho que saliera de casa. **

**Bueno ojo por ojo, pensé, además seguramente yo no me acostaría con nadie a diferencia de ella. **

**Sabía perfectamente que el que la trátese de usted la molestaba, pero acababa de estrellarme pensando lo que no era y pues que mejor forma de sentirme en mi lugar que tratarla como se debe.**

**Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en todo el camino a casa de James y apenas intercambiamos una despedida con la mano cuando ella se bajo del auto.**

**Llegue a la casa me di un baño y me fui al bar donde se reunirían los otros choferes para ver el juego.**

**Antes de saludar siquiera pedí una cerveza, al día siguiente era mi día libre así que podría dormir todo lo que quisiera o necesitará.**

**Vaya, vaya si es el súper chofer – escuche una voz a mi espalda – solo alguien con súper poderes podría tolerar tanto a Kokoro – se carcajeo.**

**Me gire para encontrarme con la mano extendida de Emmett, el chofer que me había ayudado cuando comencé con este trabajo.**

**Ni te lo imaginas – le dije estrechando su mano y uniéndome a las risas del grupo.**

**El apenas había hecho una suplencia de una semana a su chofer anterior y no quedo con ganas de repetir la experiencia.**

**El primer tiempo del juego fue emocionantísimo, las apuestas iban y venían al igual que las cervezas. **

**Un par de chicas no dejaban de darnos miraditas coquetas y Emmett ni corto ni perezoso les envió unos tragos. Cinco minutos después estaban en la mesa con nosotros.**

**La pelirroja que me toco a mí, Tanya creí entender que dijo cuando se presento, no estaba nada mal y cada vez que bailábamos me dejaba muy claro que con ella lo que quisiera, quizás a fin de cuentas me había equivocado y si terminaría teniendo sexo esta noche. **

**Ya estaba bien alegre cuando repico mi celular, abrí los ojos como platos al ver quien llamaba.**

**¡¡Koko!! ¿Qué pasa? – tenía que ser algo grave para que me llamase a esa hora, más aún si se suponía que pasaría la noche con James. **

**¿Quién es? – pregunto Tanya y me aparte de ella de inmediato sin responderle.**

**La línea se quedo en silencio unos segundos más hasta que le escuche pedir entre sollozos.**

**¿Puedes venir por mí? –**

**Por supuesto pero ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté ya encaminado a la salida, hice un par de señas a Emmett, ya le pagaría lo de la cuenta después.**

**Por favor, ven – suplicó y me partió el alma.**

**Claro, claro ¿Dónde estás? – me explico la dirección ¿se había ido de casa de James sola y caminando a esta hora?**

**Dios esta mujer va a matarme, pensé mientras buscaba un taxi que tarde un rato en conseguir, como siempre que estas desesperado por algo.**

**Al llegar a la plaza donde había dicho que estaba la encontré sentada en un banco hecha un desastre, había llorado y tenía todo el maquillaje corrido. **

**Al acercarme lo suficiente le vi sucio el vestido y un raspón en la rodilla.**

**¿Te ha lastimado? – le pregunté más que furioso tomándola por los hombros con brusquedad.**

**Oh… no me caí – miraba al piso entre apenada y deprimida.**

**¿Quieres contarme? – logre calmarme, me senté junto a ella y busque su mirada.**

**Llego con otra mientras yo como una estúpida le preparaba la cena ¿puedes creer lo tonta que soy? – pase mi brazo por sus hombros y la hale hacia mí.**

**No eres tonta Koko creo que solo te enamoraste de la persona equivocada – le aseguré.**

**Eso me hace tonta – me respondió recostando su cabeza en mi hombro y ambos reímos.**

**Nos quedamos allí, en silencio, yo disfrutando tenerla tan cerca de mí, ella perdida entre sollozos y pensamientos.**

**De pronto la voz de ese idiota diciendo su nombre hizo que mi cuerpo comenzara a temblar de arriba debajo de pura furia.**

**Koko, Kokoro ¿Dónde te has metido? – gritaba, parecía preocupado debo admitir – amor por Dios es muy peligroso que estés sola por aquí – aun no nos había visto.**

**La sentí tensarse en cuanto nos pusimos de pie.**

**¿Qué quieres James? – le espeto sorprendiéndolo - ¿Es que acaso no me has humillado lo suficiente ya? – gritaba furiosa sin alejarse de mi lado.**

**¿Y este que hace aquí? – pregunto desafiante mirándome.**

**Vamos patiquincito dame otra razón para romperte la madre aquí mismo, pensé mientras avanzaba hacia él. **

**No Jacob por favor – pidió Kokoro tomándome por el brazo – llévame a casa ¿sí? – asentí alejándome de James sin perderlo de vista.**

**Koko espera, escúchame amor por favor – le suplicaba – no es lo que tú crees – ella ni siquiera volteo a mirarlo y se apretó a mi brazo como si buscase fuerzas para no hacerlo – ¡Kokoro! – le oímos gritar por última vez.**

**Durante toda la semana que siguió a ese día las floristerías de la zona hicieron su agosto. A diario los repartidores desfilaban por la casa con ramos de todos tamaños, peluches con enormes postales de "Lo siento" con caritas tristes y cajas de chocolates en forma de corazón, de lo mas cursi todo.**

**Ni ella ni yo tocamos el tema después de esa noche, seguíamos encontrándonos en la cocina ahora todas las noches y cada vez parecíamos tener menos ganas de irnos cuando llegaba la hora.**

**Ni me imaginaba que aquella noche sería distinta cuando Alfred llego para avisarme que debía llevar a la Srta en el volvo más tarde a un compromiso.**

**Me encontraba esperándola en el estacionamiento.**

**¿A dónde Srta? – pregunte abriéndole la puerta con tremenda sonrisa.**

**A casa de James – susurro apenas audible, seguramente no quería que la escuchase.**

**Como acto reflejo tire la puerta sin dejarla subir al auto.**

**¿A dónde has dicho? – me miró sorprendida y fue muy claro para mí cuando su expresión comenzó a tornarse molesta.**

**A casa de mi novio ¿te has quedado sordo? – me grito avanzando hacia la puerta – abre la puerta Black –**

**¡No! – le grité - ¿Cómo es posible que vayas a verle? – estaba totalmente fuera de control.**

**Eso no es tu problema – trataba de sonar segura pero más bien parecía asustada.**

**¡Ah no! ¿Sera mi problema solo cuando me llames a medianoche hecha un mar de lagrimas para que vaya por ti? – ahora si estaba fuera de mis cabales, caminaba de un lado al otro como animal enjaulado.**

**Ah si esa es toda tu preocupación pues ya olvídalo, no volveré a molestarte, no tendrás que volver a dejar sola a tu cita para venir por mi te lo prometo – ahora yo estaba asustado, estaba hecha una fiera y me miraba como con ganas de matarme.**

**¿Cita? – le pregunte sin entender nada - ¿de qué cita hablas mujer? –**

**¿Es que piensas que no escuche a la chica con la que estabas en el bar esa noche? – pensé que me atacaría.**

**Chica, chica oh Tanya… mmm esta celosa, una inmensa sonrisa cruzó mi rostro.**

**¡¿Estás celosa?! – esa fue más una afirmación que una pregunta – vaya pero que tonta – **

**Como te atreves a pensar siquiera una estupidez como esa – ok va a explotar, pensé – y ya basta, me iré sola muévete – se acerco al volvo haciéndome a un lado.**

**Pero como puedes ser tan estúpida y volver con él - ups me arrepentí de inmediato.**

**Se giro hacia mí con los ojos lanzando llamas en mi contra. Apenas me di cuenta cuando alzo la mano para abofetearme y se la ataje en el aire.**

**No Kokoro – le advertí.**

**No me hizo caso y de inmediato levanto la otra mano con la misma intención. **

**La ataje también pero esta vez sentí algo distinto, la violencia con que se movía, el golpear de su mano contra la mía, su respiración agitada y su mirada increíblemente furiosa me hicieron perder el control. **

**La hale hacia mi bruscamente sintiéndola chocar contra mi pecho y estampe mis labios contra los suyos comiéndome su boca por completo.**

**Al principio trato de zafarse de mi abrazo pero pronto se dejo llevar por el calor de nuestros cuerpos al fundirse en un delicioso beso.**

* * *

**Jajajajaja amo este fic, me inspira muchísimo.**

**Mi Koko, con muchísimo amor para ti, disfrutalo.**

**Dejen sus comentarios.**

**Ls Quiero muchísimo, **


	3. ENTREGA

**Capítulo III: entrega. **

**Su sabor era único y delicioso, sus labios eran aún más suaves de lo que podría haber imaginado nunca y su piel, oh su piel era un manjar de dioses tan tersa que la seda sería capaz de raspar en comparación y tan dulce al besarla que mataría a un diabético en segundos.**

**Jacob… – susurro sobre mis labios, pero Dios mío que estaba haciendo no solo le había gritado como loco sino que además ahora la besaba y manoseaba como un poseso – por favor – no la deje continuar.**

**Lo siento Koko, he perdido la razón por completo – intente recuperar la cordura y liberarla de mis brazos – de veras lo siento – comencé a alejarme cuando una de sus manos se aferro a mi cabello con violencia.**

**Mas vas a sentirlo si te alejas de mí en este momento – me aseguró mirándome fijamente a los ojos antes de volver a mis labios con el deseo implícito en cada uno de sus movimientos.**

**La aferre a mí con tanta fuerza, quería fundir su cuerpo con el mío en uno solo para siempre. **

**Me perdí entre sus labios, acariciando su cuerpo por encima del vestido, reconociendo cada curva al tacto como las que tanto había anhelado con la mirada desde la primera vez que la vi. **

**Ni en mis más atrevidas fantasías había llegado tan lejos y ahora no soñaba, no fantaseaba con ella realmente la tenía entre mis brazos y era lo más divino que había probado jamás. **

**Jacob – la escuche pronunciar de nuevo, esta vez la dejaría hablar pues nada de lo que dijese me haría alejarme de ella – ¿no deberíamos ir a mi habitación? O a cualquier otro lado que no fuese el jardín de la casa – logro reírse a pesar de lo mucho que le costaba respirar y yo me uní a sus risas.**

**Tienes razón – **

**De pronto supe exactamente donde quería tenerla por primera vez.**

**La tome entre mis brazos y la lleve a nuestro sitio especial, me sonrió complacida en cuanto la recosté en el mesón de la cocina, que sitio más perfecto que el que había sido testigo de todas nuestras noches juntos, nuestras bromas y chistes, las apuestas, los juegos y las discusiones tontas.**

**Me quito la chaqueta y comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa, dejando mi torso descubierto y a su disposición, me acariciaba y en su rostro pude ver el reflejo de lo que el mío debía haber mostrado minutos atrás, la satisfacción de lograr algo que tanto anhelas, con lo que has soñado y jamás imaginaste llegarías a tener.**

**Su mirada fija en mi cuerpo casi desnudo y oscurecida por el deseo era fascinante como todo en ella en aquel irreal momento, si estaba soñando pobre del ser que osara despertarme.**

**Deslice los tiros de su vestido por sus hombros dejándolo caer, sus perfectos y firmes pechos desnudos, lo que no me esperaba debo confesar, quedaron expuestos ante mí, la mire entre sorprendido y más aún complacido ante el descubrimiento. **

**Me sonrió al sonrojarse mientras tomaba mis manos y las colocaba sobre sus pechos, un maravilloso cosquilleo fue de mis manos a mi columna haciendo estremecer mi cuerpo entero.**

**No tenía idea si la invitación a deleitarme con sus pechos sería extensiva a mis labios pero yo se las sedería con gusto infinito. **

**Lleve unos de sus erectos pezones entre mis labios y mi lengua, arqueo la espalda dejando más de su anatomía a mi absoluta disposición.**

**La escuche jadear dejando escapar mi nombre una y otra vez entre gritos ahogados.**

**Busque de nuevo sus labios a la vez que intentaba sacar por completo su vestido, levanto sus caderas para ayudarme y mate dos pájaros de un tiro arrastrando de una vez su ropa interior.**

**Me despegue de sus labios solo para contemplarla, lucia increíble el color en sus mejillas le daba un aire de inocencia que era endemoniadamente excitante.**

**Bajo del mesón llevando sus manos directo a la hebilla de mi cinturón, la abrió sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, luego el botón, bajo el cierre dejando caer el pantalón a mis pies. Llevo sus manos dentro de mi bóxer y acarició mi erección suave y firmemente haciéndome jadear de deseo.**

**La alce de nuevo y la coloque sobre el mesón, me agache delante de ella y comencé a besar sus muslos por la cara interior intercalando de uno en otro mis labios y mi lengua, escuchándola respirar enloquecida.**

**Seguí besando su suave piel hasta llegar al centro mismo del placer, mi nombre escapo de nuevo de sus labios en cuanto comencé a beber de ella. **

**Me grave su olor con cada respiración y su sabor con cada lamida, lleve uno de mis dedos a su interior dejándolo entrar y salir al mismo ritmo del vaivén de mi lengua sobre su botón. **

**No tardo mucho en venirse sobre mis labios gritando mi nombre.**

**Tuve que moverme rápidamente para acallar sus gritos o nuestro furtivo encuentro terminaría de modo sorpresivo.**

**Bajo nuevamente del mesón para quitarme la escasa ropa que me quedaba, me obligo a sentarme en una de las banquetas de la cocina, ahora era ella quien me saboreaba.**

**Su lengua y sus labios devoraban mi dureza enloquecedoramente, me dejaba entrar en su boca por completo y me sacaba lentamente.**

**Fue aumentando la velocidad de sus besos y se ayudo con una mano para aumentar la estimulación, las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas, de seguir así explotaría en su boca y eso no estaba entre mis planes.**

**La puse de pie y la bese de nuevo antes de girarla para que quedara de espaldas a mí.**

**Acaricie y bese su espalda, mordisqueé, acaricié y bese sus glúteos firmes y luego la empuje para que se recostara en el mesón dejando sus entrepierna descubierto para mí.**

**Volví a tocar su punto débil y ya no soporte más mi deseo por ella, quería penetrarla, poseerla, disfrutarla.**

**Rocé su entrada extremadamente húmeda con mi erección y ella misma me incito a entrar moviendo sus caderas.**

**La penetré con brusquedad, el deseo se había apoderado de mí por completo. Lleve mis dedos a su boca para evitar que gritara y ella los beso divinamente.**

**Me apretaba contra ella buscando profundizar el contacto de nuestros cuerpos, la embestía con fiereza y la sentí venirse de nuevo e incremente la velocidad de mis movimientos.**

**Su respiración y sus jadeos entre mis dedos complementaban la más variada gama de sensaciones.**

**Lleve mi mano libre a su botón y comencé a estimularla para alcanzar juntos un orgasmo increíble.**

**Me deje caer sobre su espalda, dándole suaves besos mientras ambos recobrábamos la respiración.**

**Oh… Jacob… eso ha sido… maravilloso – susurro con esfuerzo.**

**Dema… siado Koko, te amo pequeña – la frase se escapo de mis labios y me quede de una pieza esperando que me empujara y me llamará loco, obsesivo o enfermo. Era demasiado pronto para algo así – te amo – ya que más da, sí estoy loco, loco por ella.**

**Seguí besando su espalda con ternura antes de salir de su cuerpo y dejarla moverse.**

**Se giro y me miro llena de emociones encontradas, me beso en los labios y sin separarse más que lo necesario me susurró.**

**Yo también te amo, so tonto – siguió besándome, me sentí increíblemente feliz.**

**La estreche de nuevo entre mis brazos, rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas y me encamine hacia mi habitación.**

**Mmm Jake, debemos recoger la ropa o Wilfred tendrá una apoplejía en la mañana – rió contra mis labios y yo regrese a la cocina.**

**Tienes razón pobre Alfred – dije dejándola en el suelo para recoger un poco el desastre que dejamos.**

**Me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia las escaleras, al ver la gran curiosidad reflejada en mi rostro me susurro al oído.**

**Vamos a mi cuarto, mi cama es más grande que la tuya – mordió suavemente el lóbulo de mi oreja.**

**Bien valdría la pena no dormir esta noche.**

**A partir de aquella noche no volví a separarme de ella nunca, era su novio, su amigo, su amante, su chofer o lo que sea que ella necesitara de mí, era su complemento y ella el mío.**

**Con el tiempo y después de muchos escándalos en los noticieros, me convertí en su esposo y ella se convirtió en la madre de mis dos bellísimos hijos.**

**Casi enloquecemos cuando nacieron los mellizos, ella se retiro de la actuación, temporalmente me aseguró en incontables oportunidad, para dedicarse a los chicos y yo me dedicaba por completo a los tres.**

**Kokoro, Taylor y mi pequeña Alejandra eran todo para mí, mi mundo.**

**Será que nos vamos, Black – arg que mujer – llegaremos tarde al hospital – me gritaba.**

**Seriamos abuelos, otra vez, nuestra pequeña sería madre, de mellizos.**

**Después de 30 años seguía siendo su chofer y que querían, después de lo que hizo aquella noche en la cocina, y en otras muchas partes de la casa con el último que contrato, ni loco la dejaría contratar a nadie más.**

**Como les decía con gusto le aplastaría la cabezota algunas veces pero como poder si yo la amaba, la amo y siempre la amaré.**

**Paciencia amor, paciencia – le pedí cuando subí al auto y la bese dulcemente en los labios.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Lo amo, lo amo, amo este fic, es mi bebé.**

**Creo que no pudo ser más perfecto, modestia de madre jeje, pero lo he disfrutado muchísimo y espero que también ustedes.**

**Koko, te amo amiga que tu lo leas es importantísimo para mí, tu apoyo y tu cariño son lo mejor.**

**Espero de todo corazón que todos los que lo leen, muchos o pocos lo hayan disfrutado como se que tu y yo lo hacemos.**

**Ls quiero cada día más.**


End file.
